Sunday Nights
by Shadow2700
Summary: Here's the sequel to One In A Million, read that first to understand what's happening in this story. NaruSaku and you know the disclaimer of course.


**Here's the sequel to One In A Million, hope you enjoy it. You should know everything by know, disclaimer and that crap.**

**------------**

"Come on Kara, you said you wanted to be a shinobi right? You wanted to be like me right? Then you better form more clones than that." Naruto spoke to his sister in a serious tone.

"But brother, I don't have the same amount of chakra that you do!" The now fourteen year old Kara answered back in a aggravated tone.

"That really doesn't matter though, I know that you can produce more shadow clones than that. You're not using it to your full potential." Naruto answered back.

"You're kidding me right? I feel like I'm going to die." Kara asked, short of breath.

"That's how I felt every day I worked to perfect my jutsu. Believe me, it wasn't easy for me either." Naruto responded as he walked over to her. "But the results were well worth it." Naruto as he took a seat next to her, Kara soon collapsed next to him.

"Are you certain though that I can master all the techniques that you know though? I can barely master this jutsu as it is." Kara spoke with disappointment in voice.

"Believe me when I say this Kara, as your teacher, I will make sure that you know and that you will be able to become one of the best shinobi that this village has ever had." Naruto reassured her.

"And yet my teacher is my brother who at the time was too stupid to realize that he was too young to be my adoptive father so he had to settle for the title of brother." Kara laughed while being a little offensive to Naruto, as she had always been with him.

"Oh, so you're not grateful that I adopted you Kara?" Naruto asked kneeling before her as Kakashi used to do to him. "Do you want Uncle Kakashi to take care of you?"

"NO! All he does is ready Icha Icha anything! I'm amazed he can take care of himself." Kara announced waving her hands in front of her face. Naruto simply laughed.

"That's what I thought. Anyways, don't get discouraged about it. And don't forget, you've learned a lot of jutsu in the years that I've trained you as well as different styles. You're actually way ahead of what I was at this point, but you just can't seem to remember me ever telling you that." Naruto said as he took a seat next to her.

"Because it goes in one ear and out the other." Kara shrugged.

"Typical fourteen year old. It takes me back." Naruto laughed.

"Back when you actually had brains?" Kara asked. Naruto glared at her warningly.

"Don't forget who your talking to, I can be anywhere…" Naruto said as he made a hand sign and flashed to the other side of Kara. "…anytime."

"AH! Don't do that!" Kara said jumping from her seat on the grass.

"Then don't smart mouth me young lady." Naruto warned waving his index finger back and forth.

"Ok, ok! I get it. I guess I'm just frustrated with my progress." she sighed crossing her arms over her chest. Naruto gave her a reassuring smile.

"Then that simply means that you're going to be a great shinobi." Naruto said ruffling her hair while laughing.

"What do you mean that it will make me a great shinobi? I thought that was the opposite of not progressing." Kara looked at him quizzically.

"What I mean is that you have a strong determination to become successful, as I did when I was your age, and look how I turned out." Naruto said reassuring her spirits.

"Ok, now I see your point. Thank you big brother." Kara smiled as she laid her head on her brothers shoulder.

"Anytime Kara, anytime. Now then, let's see if you can learn that Rasengan this time for your last practice seeing as you're going to run out of chakra if you keep trying to create Shadow Clones." Naruto said as he patted her shoulder playfully. "I'm not letting you go home until you figure it out."

"Come on!! You're turning into a slave driver now Naruto!!" Kara sighed loudly as she fell back onto the grass.

"Hey, you wanted to learn that technique today as well. I tried to tell you it would be hard as hell to learn it." Naruto replied while Kara gave him a pout. "Hey, I warned you." Naruto simply shrugged.

"Fine, fine. Ok, I'll try it again." Kara sighed as she stood up, exhausted but determined to show Naruto what she could do. She took her stance, deciding not to use a shadow clone to help control the sphere. She gathered her chakra in her hands and began to form the sphere, making sure to try and stay in complete control while it struggled with her right hand.

"Focus, focus." Naruto reminded her, trying his best to let her do it on her.

'_What do you think I'm doing?_' Kara thought in annoyance as she felt it begin to form into a more solid shape.

'_Time to show him what I'm capable of__.'_

Once she felt she was ready, she lunged the chakra sphere into the closest nearby tree to her right. The jutsu carved it's trademark sphere into the trunk of the oak, something Naruto was of course expecting. However, he was surprised at what happened next. He watched as the Rasengan penetrated the wood structure, destroying its core, reducing it into shrapnel.

'_Hmm, already able to do that to a tree on her first try when I couldn't…she's learning quickly.'_ Naruto smirked to himself as she watched the jutsu dissipate from her hand, as well as watching her sigh in relief before collapsing on the ground. Naruto simply laughed as he watched over.

"Are you kidding me?! Why are you laughing now?!" Kara yelled in frustration. "Can you not kid around for once?!"

"Calm down, calm down." Naruto said raising his hands. "I'm laughing because it's a joyous kind. I'm proud of you Kara, believe me, I am." Naruto sat down next to her, pulling her up.

"Really?" Kara asked looking away, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"Of course I am, when I learned that technique, I didn't do that on my first try and you learned in what? Just a little over a week now? Trust me, that jutsu will come in handy with your elemental type, just like it is with mine."

"You mean that I can use fire jutsu with it?"

"Yep, guess I forgot to mention that part." Naruto smirked. Kara gave him one of her own.

"Yeah, you did leave that bit of info out of your lessons."

"Oh well, I'm not perfect." Naruto shrugged. "Come on, let's go home and see what Sakura is cooking for us." he added taking her hand.

"Ok." she replied as they stood up, Naruto's wedding ring flashing in the setting sun.

-----

Sakura stood in the kitchen cooking her usual once a week meal that she would always make on Sunday nights. She would always be disappointed when Naruto would not let her cook more than once a week, saying that he should be the one to provide for the both of them. Damn his unselfish nature. Unfortunately, she wished that they could do this every night, as all families would, but then again, arguing with Naruto was like arguing with a stump of a tree…useless.

It wasn't all bad though, Naruto knew how to cook very well though and not just ramen to her astonishment. But seeing as they were married with an adoptive child to care for now, he knew better than to serve only ramen for dinner. Good thing he learned quick or she'd have punch him into the next millennium and wreck that gorgeous face of his.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard the unmistakable sound of a door opening.

"Sakura, we're home." Naruto called out as he and Kara took off their shinobi sandals and boots. "Kara, go wash up for dinner ok? Then we can watch some TV before we eat.

"Screw watching TV! I wanted to study more scrolls!" Kara laughed as she ran off to the bathroom to wash up.

"Haha! That's my little sis!" Naruto laughed as he moved towards the kitchen, walking up behind Sakura and placing his arms around her waist.

"Hello beautiful." Naruto whispered in her ear before giving her a kiss to her cheek. "Smells good, what are we eating tonight?"

"Calm down, foxy. It's a steak and vegetable spread tonight, and yes, it's better than it sounds." Sakura smiled as she gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Sounds good, I definitely can't wait to eat now. And I can't wait for tonight…if your up for it." Naruto growled seductively in her ear. This earned a giggle from Sakura.

"We'll see Naruto. We'll see." she replied.

"Come on, can't you go a week without talking about that?" Kara sighed in disgust as she walked into the kitchen. "I may know what you two are talking about, but could you not say it so loud?"

Naruto simply laughed.

"Ok, sorry Kara. Come on, you wanted to study a little more before we eat?"

"Yeah come on!" she replied grabbing his hand and pulling him into what they referred as the 'Shinobi Lair.'

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes guys!" Sakura called out as she chopped some more onions, bringing some tears to her eyes.

However, some of them were genuine.

'_How is he going to take it? Can we handle this if he accepts it?'_ Sakura worried as she wiped away her tears. The timer suddenly went off, alerting her to the steaks being done on the grill as well as the vegetables were being cooked.

"Crap!" Sakura rushed over to turn off the oven and then ran outside to the grill and turning it off. She began to place the steaks on plates as she felt her tears flow anew.

_'I…I don't know if I could do this…NO! I have to be strong!'_

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes again as she went back inside. The plates already had been set so all she had to do was place the food out on the table. Once she was done, she was ready to try and tell Naruto the big news.

"Naruto! Kara! Dinner's ready!" Sakura yelled as she washed and dried her hands off. No sooner had she turned around, the suspects in question were already sitting at the table, smiles a mile wide, giving Sakura another heart attack, so to speak.

"DAMN IT!! Naruto!! Stop using your father's jutsu like that!" Sakura yelled louder than usual, causing Naruto to be taken back a little bit while Kara was laughing.

"Sorry Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto asked as he began to seem concerned. She had not used that voice to him in quite a long time. Kara still kept on laughing.

"Guess you have to watch what you're doing know big brother." Kara said wiping away her tears of laughter.

"Very funny, but seriously, are you ok sweetie?" Naruto asked again as he stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. Sakura gave him a gentle smile.

"Yes Naruto, I'm ok, just a little tired." Sakura answered giving him a peck on the lips. "Come on, let's eat."

Naruto gave her a questioning look, but gave in and decided that it was better not to pry. "Ok then, just making sure."

With that, the family of three began to eat their meal and began to enjoy another Sunday evening. Dinner was great, as it always was with Sakura making it. Even with all the practice that Naruto had gotten over the years, Sakura's cooking skills always seemed to be better, something that Naruto never questioned. Even he couldn't be the best at everything.

After finishing up, washing the dishes and drying them, the three of them retired to the living room. As usual, it always started with Kara going over the previous weeks missions, gaining admiration as always from Naruto and Sakura.

"So Kakashi is letting your team take the Chunnin Exams hmm? Well, I think that's good of him, considering that you're past the point I was at when I was your age." Naruto replied to her news.

"You've said that too many times today big brother." Kara sighed as she laid her head against the sofa she was sitting on with Sakura. Naruto was sitting on his arm chair. He learned long ago that it was best to give Sakura space on Sunday nights, because the other six days of the week he would always be close to her like a lost puppy.

"Just simply trying to reassure you little sis." Naruto smiled and shrugged.

"It's true Kara, you should appreciate your brothers encouragement Kara. He never got it from anyone when we were kids and it hurts us to this day that we didn't. Just remember that." Sakura said as she gave Naruto a solemn look. "Sorry sweetie."

"It's ok Sakura, I know you had to say it." Naruto replied as she reached over and kissed her hand. "Trust us Kara, my words will go a long way for you."

"Whatever you say brother." Kara shrugged. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other with looks of disgruntlement.

"Teenagers." they said in unison.

"Ok then. My turn to let you know of my week." Naruto spoke as he leaned forward. "You two are gonna love this."

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked, eagerly awaiting his response as was Kara. Naruto's face had a smile creep across it.

"Well? Stop leaving us in suspense!" Kara said, her voice filled with excitement.

"Oh it's nothing much. I've simply been selected as one of the Shinobi to be considered for the next Hokage." Naruto said with a hint of cockiness. Both of the women's jaws dropped to the floor then tears flowed from their eyes as they rushed over and tackled him in a hug.

"Naruto! That's wonderful! Your dream is finally coming true!" Sakura wept into his neck.

"Big brother, I'm so happy for you!" Kara wept too as she grasped his shirt, her long autumn hair splayed over his shirt.

"Thank you, both of you. Even if I hadn't gotten the position of Hokage, it wouldn't matter. I've already had one of my biggest dreams come true. I have a family with you two." Naruto smiled as he wrapped his left arm around Sakura and his right one around Kara in a loving embrace.

"Naruto, you really are the world's most loving person." Sakura whispered as she nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"Yep, I know!" Naruto laughed, ruining the mood of it all.

"Damn it! Why do you always have to do that?" Sakura shot out as she lifted her head to give him a glare. Kara pushed herself up and walked over to her seat again.

"Because he's Naruto Uzumaki." Kara replied. "Biggest goof ball in Konoha."

"You got that right Kara." Sakura answered. "But we love him just the same."

"And that's why I love you two." Naruto replied.

"UGH! Too much love going on here." Kara stuck her tongue out playfully. "Anyway, what happened to you this week Sakura?"

Heart pace erratic, beads of sweat on her neck, feelings of fear were what Sakura was in right now.

'_Oh no, oh no, oh no!! Don't get cold feet know Sakura!!_'

"Oh nothing special this week, same old, same old." Sakura waved her hand towards Kara. "Hoping to get something good this week though."

_'Damn it! What a coward I am!'_

"It's nothing to worry about Sakura. We all have weeks where nothing special happens. You'll probably have an exciting week this week." Naruto said as he rubbed her back.

'_Oh you have no idea Naruto._'

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura replied back as her attention turned towards the clock reading ten-thirty. "Well, I think I'm going to bed you two, really tired tonight." Sakura added, faking a yawn before getting up from Naruto's embrace.

"Ok then, I'll see you in a bit then honey." Naruto said, giving her another smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sakura!" Kara added in with a cheerful smile.

"Ok you two, goodnight." Sakura replied waving to them before disappearing down the hallway to their master bedroom. Naruto sat back in his chair and sighed, looking concerned. Kara took notice of it.

"What's wrong Naruto?" she asked moving closer to him.

"She's not telling me something Kara. Something's wrong." Naruto answered, leaning forward, head resting in his palms.

"What do you mean? She seems fine to me." Kara replied.

"That is why you are not a fully realized shinobi yet. You would have noticed it, something _is_ wrong." Naruto answered back. "Don't take that the wrong way Kara, but you're still young."

Kara could see that her brother was being serious and decided not to scold him for saying that she wasn't a fully realized shinobi. Naruto knew Sakura better than anyone else and she decided to with his instincts.

"Ok then, how are you going to get her to tell you what's wrong?" Kara asked him.

"Guess I'll have to use the old Naruto charm on her." Naruto replied, lifting himself from his seat. "Kara, you can say up late tonight if you want. I'm not in the mood to make sure you're in bed."

"Ok Naruto." Kara said as she gave him a hug. "I love you."

Naruto returned her embrace. "I love you too Kara. Goodnight." With that, he released his embrace as walked towards his bedroom.

"Goodnight." Kara waved as she plopped herself onto the couch and grabbed her scrolls, deciding to study some more.

'_Never realized that Naruto had any charm_.' Kara laughed inwardly.

----

Sakura was sitting on their bed, face hidden in her palms, tears falling down her cheeks.

'_Why can't I tell him? I want to and I know how he could react, but I just can't do it!'_ Sakura thought in frustration. She thought about going back out to tell them when she heard the door open to reveal Naruto.

_"Sakura, we need to talk." Naruto said as he closed the door behind him. He noticed the tears that were rolling down her face, concerning him instantly. "Why…why are you crying? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he sat next to her on their bed._

"I…I just, I'm having a hard week Naruto. That's all, it's just been a hard week." Sakura tried to cover up the truth, knowing it would fail.

"Sakura, I know you're lying. You don't have to lie to me, you know that." Naruto soothed her as he rubbed her back.

What was so difficult for her to talk about that she couldn't even talk to him about it Naruto wondered. They had been through so much together and yet she couldn't talk to him now. All he knew, was that it was something big.

"I…I can't, I don't know how you will react." Sakura replied as she hid her face from him.

'_What the heck is she talking about? Is it something so bad that I'll be mad at her?_'

"What do you mean you don't know how'll I react? You haven't even told me what's bothering you." Naruto tried to pry the answers from her. Bad idea.

_'Is he really that dense?! Come on now!! Guess it's time for the blunt approach.' Sakura thought as she wanted to beat her husband senseless.'_

"BECAUSE IT'S SOMETHING THAT ISN'T EASY TO TALK ABOUT!!" Sakura screamed at him with anger filled eyes. Naruto backed himself away from her, scared for his life, Sakura instantly knew that she had made a mistake. Even with her marriage, she still had anger control problems "I'm…I'm sorry Naruto. I still can't believe that you would still be with me, anger issues and all."

"It's fine Sakura, I knew what I was getting into when I proposed to you. And I still love you for it." Naruto reassured her. "Listen, if it's your time of the month Sakura, then I'm sorry for bothering you."

'_Still the same lovable Naruto as always, stupidity and all._'

"No it's…it's not my time of the month." Sakura responded, putting a smile on her face. "Here, let me try it this way. Naruto…you said that you were happy that you had us as a family now right?" she asked, turning her head towards him, grasping his hand.

"Yes…I did, but what are you getting at?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well…would you want another one to add to it?" Sakura asked, new tears flowing from her eyes.

"Yes!! I would love nothing more!! Do…do you mean that you want to conceive tonight?" Naruto asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Well…that's the thing Naruto…he or she has…has already been conceived." Sakura blushed as she took both of her hands in his. Both looked into each other's eyes, already understanding the news that she just laid out, the sentence uttered from her was not necessary. "Naruto…you're going to be a daddy."

He couldn't believe it. Never had he heard such wonderful words his entire life, even more than Tsunade telling him he was in consideration for Hokage. Tears welled up in his eyes, his face looking towards the floor. He couldn't even begin to grasp the concept of what was happening now, he was going to be a father, he was going to have a child with Sakura.

"Naruto, are…are you alright?" Sakura asked, concerned that he wasn't happy with this news, no matter how wonderful it was to her.

"I'm…I'm going to be a…a father." Naruto stuttered out. He turned to face Sakura, looking into eyes with such passion that words could not describe it. He crashed his lips to hers and embracing her with all the love in the world. "This is…the most…wonderful thing I have ever heard. I love you Sakura, I love you so much." Naruto cried onto her shoulder. Sakura couldn't be any happier by those words. All this worry for nothing.

"I love you too my Naruto. I can't believe I was so afraid that wouldn't want our child, but look at me being so stupid. I knew would love this news." Sakura cried as she embraced him. "I want nothing more than to be the mother of our child and for you to be the father. I can't think of anything more perfect."

"I can." came a voice from the doorway. Naruto and Sakura turned their heads to see Kara standing in the doorway. "I can be there to take care of your baby, seeing as I'm still part of this family and now I'm going to be an aunt."

"That is even more perfect than I imagined." Naruto laughed. "Come here and be apart of this Kara." Naruto opened his left arm giving her an opening invitation. Kara smiled, rushing over and throwing herself into her brother's and sister-in-laws embrace. She was going to be an aunt!

Naruto held the two of them as tight he could, fearing that this was all a dream. It wasn't though, he felt every moment pass by and began to grasp the realization of it all. He was going to be a father. Sakura, the love of his life was going to be the mother and Kara was going to be there as the child's aunt. Even if he never got to meet his family, he knew that they would be proud of him at this moment.

Then Naruto had to be Naruto.

"Oh crap." Naruto said as began to realize what was to come. Sakura looked at him with a glare, knowing that he was probably about to ruin the moment. Kara could've cut the tension with a knife.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura growled out, daring him to say anything. Naruto instantly switched to defensive mode.

"It's…it's nothing Sakura!! I swear!!" Naruto forced out quickly as he stood his ground, hoping the Kara would help protect him. She however had already abandoned him and was long gone, not wanting to face Sakura's wrath.

'_Note to self, punish her swiftly if I survive this night.'_ Naruto thoughts were clouded with revenge.

"Naruto, I know what you're thinking, and believe me, it's going to be hell for both of us." Sakura with a serious tone. At least she was able to understand his concerns, know if she just didn't knock his brains out.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I stepped out of line with that comment." Naruto apologized to her.

"No, no, you're were right to step in line there. You're worried about it, just like I am." Sakura wrapped his arms around him again. "But we'll get through it together Naruto."

"I'm just worried about your super strength with your mood swings is all. Everything else I can deal with."

Naruto was truly idiotic at times.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to do everything I say for the next nine months then, hmm?" Sakura smiled before patting her palm on his cheek before going to the bathroom to change for bed, leaving Naruto stunned and afraid. He lifted himself from his seat and walked back into the living room, taking a seat in his chair. Kara was sitting with her knees wrapped around her arms on the sofa.

"So she isn't mad at you?" she asked quietly.

"No, but you better prepare yourself for the coming months. Sakura's super strength plus mood swings equals possible death of us both." Naruto sighed, thinking of the torture to come.

"Well, at least the torture won't begin for a few months." Kara sighed in relief, lowering her head. However, when she looked back up, the sight before her scared her half to death.

"Oh, it'll begin tomorrow for you young lady." Naruto glared at her. "For abandoning a fellow Shinobi in a deadly situation, you're on bathroom cleaning duty for three months."

"WHAT?!"

"Be thankful it's just that too! Never abandon a fellow Shinobi in combat, especially when it involves Sakura Uzumaki!" Naruto yelled loud enough for Sakura to hear too.

"He's right you know." Sakura called out from the bedroom.

"Damn it! I can't win can I?" Kara hit the couch in frustration. "Whatever, I accept the punishment, but I'm going to bed now."

With that, she rose from the couch and ran off to her room, leaving a smirking Naruto behind. Naruto simply laughed to himself, knowing he at least had one victory tonight. As he sat there, happy to have some solace to relax, he couldn't help but be happy at the fact he was going to be a father, that his family was growing, that everything finally seemed to be going the way he wanted it to. It felt good to be a father in waiting.

'It's not the exact future I wanted. Jiraiya may not be here, nor Sasuke, but at least I have a my family now and I wouldn't give them up to bring them. I'm sorry you two, but hopefully, you're both resting in peace now.'

Then his thoughts drifted to a more concerning matter.

_'Now do I want a son or a daughter…DAMN IT!! What the hell am I thinking about that for?! How am I going to survive these nine months?!_'

-------

**A/N: Here's the sequel I promised for One In A Million to everyone who wanted it. I know that it wasn't as long as the first one, but I wanted try and keep the whole family theme going for as long as I could here and couldn't really find anymore to add to this, but I think it's good the way it is. I'm probably going to make another sequel to this one as well where it shows Kara's skills in battle next time, and hopefully focus more on her. If anyone wants to pitch me any ideas for the third one, let me hear them and I'll see if I can incorporate them, I'll you credit of course. Let me know what you think in a review. Don't expect a sequel right away, even though the idea I have can be written more quickly than this. I do have to worry about college.**


End file.
